


Definitely Girl

by stuckinthegrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthegrey/pseuds/stuckinthegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall share a moment in Zayn's bedroom, cuddling and talking about adopting kids. #5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Girl

zayn's heart swells with love at the sight before him.

niall is lying on zayn's bed in just his boxers. his cheeks are red and his blonde hair is all over the place, his pretty sea blue eyes dancing with happiness.

he loves niall so fucking much. he doesn't know when it happened or when niall requited his feelings, but it happened, and sometimes zayn finds himself just smiling at the thought of him, and when louis spots him, the first thing he asks him is if he's high, or "mate you've been doing those creepy weird smiley faces for so long, it's freaking me out!"

no, he's not high. he's just madly, deeply, hopelessly in love.

niall is that little sunshine that lit up his world, who opened his eyes and made him see, love, feel. it's cheesy as fuck, zayn is too painfully aware, but it's the truth, and now niall is zayn's whole fucking world.

he kind of just slipped his way into zayn's heart, covering it with his hand and niall doesn't even know he has full control over him. he's got zayn at the enter of his palm, and zayn honestly doesn't know what to do about it.

does he want to do anything about it? the answer is simple: no.

"you gonna join me or just stand there like a creep?"

zayn snaps himself out of his trance and smiles, really fucking wide, and slips into his bed, facing niall. zayn's only in his boxers too, and he loves the feeling of their chests pressed together. 

"sorry, was just thinking," zayn replies sheepishly, stroking niall's hair. it's one of zayn's favourite things about niall. the roots are dark, and the tips blonde, and zayn loves it this way, which is why he's stopped niall from dying it again like trillions of times.

"i've done my fair share of thinking too," niall whispers, flushed as he tucks his face into zayn's neck, and zayn doesn't really know what to say.

"what do you mean?"

"i've been thinking," he says, determination in his voice, "and i don't know how you're gonna react, but i really hope you don't say no."

see, it's one of the things niall never really understands about him. zayn can never say no to niall, not when he looks so pleading and determined, he can never refuse niall anything. it sort of is really bad for zayn, but he can't do much about it so he accepts it all.

zayn grins, tugging him closer as he presses a soft kiss to niall's nose, "you know i could never say no to you, right?"

"really?"

"really," zayn nods, biting his lips to hold back a smile. "anything for you."

niall's face lights up, his features soften and his eyes widen. it's not the first time zayn has told him this, and whenever he does niall just has this sort of look to him that makes zayn's heart squeeze and butterflies flutter in his stomach, and it kind of just reduces zayn into mush.

niall rests his head on zayn's pillows and closes his eyes, a goofy smile on his lips. he knows there is something niall wants to say, but he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, so zayn just waits until he's ready to talk.

and then niall speaks with his eyes closed, and it's obviously because he doesn't want to see his reaction.

"have you ever thought about... kids?"

zayn's eyes widen and his breathe catches in his throat. he doesn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely isn't this. zayn hasn't really thought about kids. he loves them, he really does, but it's not his first priority. he has a job as an english teacher, and the pay is fairly good. niall's also a well known footballer, so it's safe to say they aren't filthy rich, but they have more than enough money for the both of them.

maybe a child too, if they'd like.

"not really," he replies, "but we could."

"you think?"

"yeah."

niall laughs, and if zayn's asked to describe the sound, it'd be like music to his ears, no matter how fucking corny and cheesy that sounds.

come to think of it, zayn's whole life's a corny, cheesy mess.

he smiles, and tucks niall closer to his body, his arm wrapping around the blonde's waist. niall flashes his own grin back, and suddenly zayn wants so very badly to kiss him, so he takes niall's chin in his hand and tilts his face up.

niall's smile widens when zayn leans in, and something decidedly sexual and yet utterly innocent all at the same time tickles zayn's stomach. his lips are on niall's after a moment, sliding his eyes shut, zayn's hand moving from his chin to the base of niall's neck, brushing his thumb just under the curve of his jaw. 

niall breaks the kiss all too soon, and pushes zayn off to straddle his waist. he leaves a few open mouthed kisses to zayn's neck and chest, and then leans back, his knees on either side of zayn's hips.

zayn feels like he's in heaven. 

"so we're gonna go adopt tomorrow?" niall's asks, his eyes shining a little too bright with excitement. 

"hmm," zayn replies, lifting his hand up to trace small circles on niall's cheeks. "girl or boy?"

"girl. definitely girl."

niall would be a great father, now that he thinks about it.

he'd spoil their little daughter, buying her thousands of dolls and get her anything she ever wanted. he'd give her a whole lot of sweets and chocolate when zayn wasn't looking, and no matter how hard zayn would try to scold them both, he'd succumb to them with just one look to their mischievous but loving eyes.

zayn would take her to school when niall was away with his team, playing in other cities and countries, and niall would come back later with many toys and presents for her as an apology for being gone, and zayn, well, zayn would probably get emotional and start crying about how lucky he was to have such an amazing family by his side.

zayn smiles and pulls niall down for another kiss, restng his forehead on niall's, "i love you. a lot."

niall grins and tucks his face into the curve of zayn's neck, "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> abracadabra!! what a load of crappy fluff, omg. seriously though, i love fluff. it makes me feel all giddy and happy and sigh in happiness. idk.
> 
> oh well, thanks for wasting a few minutes of your life reading this. i hope you liked it. :)


End file.
